


"You light up my life"

by reveetoile



Series: Daemon-AU [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino is home alone and Ohno left him notes.





	"You light up my life"

**Author's Note:**

> It’s set in the same universe as “We against the rest of the world”. I hope you have fun. I might write a bit more in this later when I finally know what daemons fit the other three XD (and I know how to make clear when daemons speak and when people do…)

Explanation: I run into a small problem with the communication details. This story consists of three different kinds of very confusing communication styles “normal”, _”daemon talk”_, **notes**, **”texting”. **I hope it's still understandable. I'm so sorry.

Nino sighed as he opened the door to their house. He put the keys to the bowl beside the entryway. It was eerily silent inside, and a small shudder ran over his back. He hated being alone during the night, but it couldn’t be helped.   
  
Jun and Ohno were out of town for work, and he had had a recording in Tokyo, so he stayed back. It also was only for two nights, so he was going to be okay, he was sure of it. He groaned as he rubbed his face, kneeling to hug his little daemon tightly.   
  
“We’ll be fine right?”  
  
_”Yes, Oh-chan will be back soon enough,”_ Haru promised him, making Nino smile. Haru nuzzled his cheek softly, and Nino sighed as he calmed down.   
  
“I know I’m horrible,” Nino mumbled with a frown. He had never realised how hard it was to live alone and even if he loved to tell everybody that he was didn’t need others to rely upon, he had realised early on that he couldn’t.  
  
At the start, he had thought of himself as a failure, but he had slowly come to accept that he had issues. Even Haru had been blind to them, but Ohno’s careful handling of him had helped him a lot to accept and understand himself a bit more.   
  
Nino entered the living room, blinking when he saw the small light on their phone blinking to alert him there was a message. He clicked the little button, feeling the warmth inside of him as he heard Ohno’s voice.   
  
“Welcome home.”  
  
“I’m back,” Nino answered with a small giggle as there was silence for a second. He sat on the sofa, hugging Haru tightly when the fox jumped on his lap. He caressed his fur, hiding his face in the soft fur as well.  
  
“I prepared dinner for today and tomorrow, so please eat it. I also told Amai-san to make sure you have lunch on the filming site.”  
  
There was calm breathing from the other side which helped Nino to uncoil from around Haru to blink away the lone tear clinging to his eyelashes.   
  
“I love you, and I hug you every night in my dreams. See you very soon,” Ohno whispered and with a silent click the call disconnected.   
  
_”Dinner, then?”_ Haru asked with a nudge to his shoulder again.   
  
Nino sighed, but then he stood with Haru in his arms. He was not yet ready to let the small fox go just yet. Luckily Haru knew about his habits and was light, and a rather small kind of fox - Nino had never been interested in finding out which type. Haru was cute, huggable and everything he needed.   
  
Nino put Haru on the counter beside the microwave before opening the door to the fridge to fish out his dinner. He grinned when he saw it was cheesy hamburger steak and pulled it out. “Oh-chan really loves me,” he sang. Haru scoffed slightly at those words.   
  
Nino stuck out his tongue as he took off the lid of his food, his eyes widen when he saw a little note in there.   
  
**I put all my love in here. So don’t say it sucked xxx**  
  
Nino giggled as he put the dish in the microwave waiting for it to ping. He opened the drawer with the cutlery.   
  
**No coffee tonight. I want you to dream of me <3**  
  
“He is cheesy,” Nino mumbled as he put his food on the table. Haru jumped on a seat beside him, nudging his knee softly.   
  
_”You like it.”_  
  
“Stop reading my thoughts.”  
  
Haru chuckled as he rolled up on the soft cushion on the chair that Ohno must have left for him there.   
  
Nino sighed a bit as he cut his hamburger and put a bit in his mouth to taste. “It’s good,” he mumbled.  
  
He ate most of his meal until he was full and put the rest on the floor for Haru to have it if he wanted to. He took his phone out with a grin. **“The food sucked. You weren’t there to share!”** he wrote.   
  
**“Miss you too. Take a shower and go to bed. It’s late. You have an early start tomorrow.”**  
  
Nino grumbled a little as he pulled his legs up on the chair to sit more comfortably. **“Don’t I always have? But yeah, I’m waiting for Haru to finish dinner then I go to bed like the good little boy I am.”**  
  
**“Silly…”**  
**“Good night, my love, hug Haru for Marie.”**  
  
**“Will do so. Goodnight.”**  
  
“Finished?”  
  
Haru nodded as he licked his snout, waiting for Nino to clean the bit mess the made up. They went to the bathroom, where Nino took a quick shower.   
  
**I love you naked the best!!! <3**  
  
“Perv…” Nino giggled as he stepped out of the shower and put a thick towel around himself. “I should not look at anything anymore for today,” he mumbled with a slight frown, fearing that he might end up reading all those notes today.   
  
He climbed to bed with Haru by his side slightly sad to not find a note on his bed but also too tired to care. He hugged Haru close once more as he closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.   
  
—   
  
Nino sleepily shuffled to the kitchen the next morning browsing through his phone to get the news and then look over a few messages of his manager. The woman told him that she would be there to fetch him in thirty minutes, making him groan a little. “Too early… Coffee, I need coffee,” he mumbled to himself. He could hear her Haru going around in the bedroom, probably just as tired as he felt.   
  
He sighed as he put the cup under the coffee machine and watched the liquid filling the cup with only half-opened eyes. A small yawn escaped him as he ruffled his hair.   
  
When the coffee had finished, he took the cup to shuffle back to his bedroom looking for some clothes he could wear and looked at the mirror of his wardrobe to see if he has to do anything with his hair. But soon enough he decided that it wasn’t worth it. He had to style it at the drama location so he could leave it just as it was.   
  
Back in the kitchen, Nino finished his coffee when Haru butted his knee to get his attention.   
  
_”There is something on the bottom.”_  
  
“Huh?” he mumbled as he turned over the cup without thinking it over, swearing when the rest of the coffee landed on the floor. God, it was too early for him to function.  
  
**I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every morning I’m not there xxx**  
  
Nino stared at the note with wide eyes, giggling to himself. “He is horrible really,” he chuckled before swearing when he remembered his now soaked shirt. “Can you wipe this up? I have to change.”  
  
_”Sure.”_  
  
“Thank you, Haru,” Nino smiled before running back to the bedroom to grab a new shirt, before heading to the bathroom, brushing his teeth. Soon enough he had grabbed his bag, inside his gaming console, phone and script he would need today, before calling for Haru, who jumped on his shoulder and leaving his home for a tiring day of recording.  
  
He greeted the woman behind the steering wheel as well as the daemon of her before sliding in the back with Haru draped over his lap. His daemon always was extra cuddly when he was alone, and he was really glad for it. He tickled him behind his ears as he rummaged through his bag, looking for his earphones to put on some music and his script to read the scenes they would film today to be prepared.   
  
He flipped the script open to the right page, blinking when he saw a post-it pinned to the middle of it.   
  
**Smile because I’m thinking of you right now. I love your smile.** This time a few smiling faces accompanied it. Nino couldn’t help the smile that crept upon his face at those words, and he showed it to Haru who grinned because there was a paw print of Marie on it as well.   
  
Nino moved Haru a bit so that he could pull out his phone and take a selfie of them both frowning and send it to Ohno.   
  
**”Your notes are really sappy, old man.”**  
  
There was a ping a second later, and Nino started to giggle as he saw a picture of Ohno and Marie making silly kissy faces at the camera. Oh, God, his boyfriend was ridiculous.  
  
—  
  
It was another late night when Nino entered his home after Haru who just ran inside to hide under the pillows on the sofa. His daemon was just as tired as he was, and Nino could feel him falling asleep with a small chuckle. He rubbed his hair before making sure his shoes were tidily in the shoe rack.   
  
He blinked as he was half bent down and saw a paper stuck to the back of the rack. He groaned as he moved around a little bit to peel it off and sat on the entryway as he opened it carefully.   
  
He looked at the picture for a bit, before laughing helplessly. “Haru, come here.”  
  
Haru appeared and curled around his hips his head on Nino’s leg as he looked up tiredly. “What?” Nino patted it softly at the snappy question. He should feel bad for rousing his daemon, but he couldn’t help it.   
  
He turned the paper so that Haru could see it as he played with the soft fur.   
  
**I lava you <3 xxx** The words were paired with a picture of two volcanoes with a bit of lava coming out of their tops. One was blue, and the other was yellow, and Nino could see his and Ohno’s faces in them. Ohno had even drawn Marie and Haru on the bottom under a tree napping.  
  
_“Word games?”_ Haru asked a bit scandalised as Nino chuckled again.   
  
“He is stupid, right?”  
  
Haru snorted as he agreed softly. Nino sighed after petting it for a while before standing up and heading for the kitchen to warm the second dinner for today to eat it.  
  
They ate dinner in silence and Nino went to bed right after. He sighed as he rolled to Ohno’s side. A night without his smell to his nose was enough, he decided. He had a harder time falling asleep on Ohno’s side of the bed (it was just not his usual side to sleep on), but Ohno’s smell surrounding him helped.   
  
He sleepily propped up the cushion when his fingers met another piece of paper. He carefully sat up, trying not to jostle Haru too much, but he didn’t need to worry since the daemon was already deeply asleep. He kissed the top of his head as he opened the paper to read the small note.   
  
**Sometimes I look at you and think I’m such a lucky man to have you <3 love you a lot. Have a good night’s sleep. Also: You are fortunate to have me xxx**  
  
“Stupid,” Nino whispered as he grabbed his phone to write a short message to Ohno.   
  
**”You are right. You are lucky I love you, everyone else would probably separate with all the silly notes you are leaving scattered around the house!”**  
  
Nino closed his eyes and fell asleep to the image of Ohno chuckling at his message. Yeah, Ohno was really lucky.  
  
—   
  
The next morning Nino actually overslept which meant that he was swearing slightly as he jumped out of bed dislodging Haru in the process.   
  
_”What’s wrong?”_  
  
“I overslept. Amai-san will be here in fifteen minutes.”  
  
Haru groaned slightly but followed him as he ran to the kitchen to brew coffee to put in his coffee-to-go cup. He groaned when he realised he had finished off the last bit of the coffee yesterday and hurried to look for a new package.   
  
He ripped it open, shortly wondering how this was so easy as he poured the bag into the metal box they stored the coffee in. He blinked when he saw a new note on the bottom of the pack, opening it as he filled the coffee machine with the other hand.   
  
He snorted at the drawing of a T-Rex stretching out his tiny arms.   
  
**I love you thiiiiiiiis much <3**  
  
_”Show me!”_ Haru whined. Nino smiled as he showed him the note from the morning as well as the one he had found under the pillow yesterday. He looked for a pen to draw a dinosaur beside the other with a speech bubble beside it.   
  
**It’s not much, is it?** He took a picture of it which he sent to Ohno before running to the bedroom and changing into proper clothes to go out. Luckily today was only an interview, and then he could come back home and clean the house up a bit. Ohno would only nag if he saw in what kind of chaos Nino managed to get it into the last two days.   
  
He took his mug with the coffee and Haru in his free arm as he ran out to make it just in time to the car. He breathed deeply as he leant back tiredly.   
  
“Sorry, I overslept,” Nino mumbled at the worried look of the woman. She nodded with a sigh as she rummaged through her back on the passenger’s seat and handed him a melon pan.   
  
“I bought it as a snack for Kon. As you probably haven’t had breakfast, you should eat it.”  
  
“Thank you, Amai-san,” the woman waved his thanks off as she started the car. Nino nibbled on the bread as he took out his phone to read Ohno’s newest message.  
  
**”It’s his whole world :( You are a meanie. Think of the T-Rex’ feelings.”**  
  
**”Oh, then I apologise to him. He is lovely. How is your recording going?”**  
  
**”Good, we’ll finish around lunchtime, and then I’ll be home by evening. I bring food.**  
  
**”You’re fattening me up!”**  
  
**”Not possible you are a skinny boy. Nothing could fatten you up. Everything alright at home?”**  
  
Nino stared at the message for a long time. He knew what Ohno wanted to know without asking him directly, but he didn’t know what he should answer. He felt Haru nudge his elbow, and he put his arm halfway around him.   
  
**”I miss you, but I’m okay. I found your silly messages, and you aren’t gone that long. I also have Haru. I’m a good boy and eat every day.”**  
  
**”Good.”**  
  
Nino smiled a bit as he started a game to concentrate on it for the rest of the ride. At the agency, he went to their usual Green Room, which was empty for today as everybody had their things to do. But the interview would be held on these premises so he could relax in his familiar environment.   
  
Nino stared at his phone for a while longer until his alarm beeped, reminding him to get ready for the interview in a few minutes. He changed the clothes the stylists had chosen for him before settling down in front of the make-up station to make himself representable.   
  
“How?” he whispered as he saw another note sticking to the make-up table, taking it down to read it.   
  
**Just in case no one told you today yet (and I really hope nobody did!):  
\- Good morning  
\- You’re beautiful  
\- I love you  
\- Nice butt**  
  
“He is so stupid,” he said with a giggle when he read the note out loud for Haru who snuggled close to him.   
  
_”You chose him,”_ Haru reminded him.   
  
“You weren’t complaining.”  
  
Haru did a strange shrug before jumping down and rolling up on the sofa to take a nap when a knock was heard at the door, and the interviewer came inside after he allowed them in.   
  
Nino arrived home a bit after twelve, and he started to clean up his laundry to put it in the right basket for washing later on with Ohno’s dirty clothes. He giggled as he saw a few love hearts on the inside of the lid of the basket before he went to make up their bed and tidied the living room.   
  
Nino was actually happy with what he had accomplished he went to the kitchen to check if there was any prepared food left that he hadn’t eaten yet. Ohno wasn’t someone to really check up if he did as he was told, but he knew that it was those things that Ohno would realise. And Nino wanted to make him proud of him doing what he achieved.   
  
It was the same feeling whenever Ohno’s eyes fell on his pills in the bathroom cupboard when he needed something and could see that Nino was taking them properly.   
  
He took out the salad to eat and then snuggled on the sofa with Haru for a nap. Early in the evening, the door opened, and Marie ran into the living room to run up to Haru greeting the daemon happily, rolling around with the fox.  
  
Nino watched them chuckling slightly before he looked up to see Ohno standing in the door with a bag of takeout in one hand and his bag in the other. He put the bag down to be able to hug Nino as he came close.   
  
“Welcome home.”  
  
“I’m back,” Ohno whispered as he kissed him. “Can you prepare the food? I will put this in the washing machine and change in clothes that don’t smell of travel.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Nino agreed with a scrunched up nose. He hugged Ohno tightly for a second, his face pressed into his neck, breathing in the sweaty smell of Ohno, before letting him go and stepping back to prepare their food.   
  
Ohno smirked as he watched him, greeting Haru before vanishing into the bedroom to change, the door wide open to hear Nino.   
  
Nino took out the food from the takeout to put them in bowls. He groaned as he came to a pasta dish with fresh tomatoes and basil.   
  
**I love you from my head tomatoes.** The note was coupled with a drawing of two tomatoes hugging.   
  
“You are awful! Awful, you hear me?” he yelled as he stared at the note for a bit.   
  
Ohno laughed as he came to the kitchen and hugged him around the middle. “I will never give up, making you laugh.”  
  
“You awful man,” Nino said with tears in his eyes. He really didn’t understand how he deserved such a perfect man like Ohno Satoshi.


End file.
